


The Interview

by MinnieNessa



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), bughead - Fandom
Genre: Archie Andrews and Betty Cooper are siblings, Betty's last name isn't Cooper, Bitchy Betty, Bughead Smut, Bughead cheating, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jughead cheats on Veronica, Riverdale, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, archie andrews - Freeform, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieNessa/pseuds/MinnieNessa
Summary: Jughead Jones isn't happy about the Smith-Andrews siblings coming to town but that all changes when he meets Betty Smith Andrews or everything changes when Jughead and Veronica go to interview the newcomers.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a One Shot!

Narrator POV:

Riverdale, a small town with a huge welcome sign that referred to it as the “Town With Pep” but for Veronica Lodge, it was far from that. She was only 15 years old when she moved to the town in which her mother grew up and at first she loved it, maybe even adored it. It was the town where she became a cheerleader, student council president, and the place where she met her now boyfriend of six years Jughead Jones. Everything in her life was going perfect, she had the perfect job, the perfect house and the perfect boyfriend but everything was about to change and soon. Veronica was currently making her way down to ‘The Register’ with two cups of coffee in her hands and a huge smile on her face, feeling excited at the news she had to give Jughead. 

“Hey gorgeous” She heard him call out to her as she made her way inside of the small space where she and her boyfriend made huge names for themselves and quickly walked towards him, placing a kiss on his lips and handing him one of the cups that were filled with coffee. Jughead instantly grabbed it out of his girlfriend's hand and took a sip out of it as he took a seat on his chair as Veronica did the same. “What’s got you all excited?” He then asked, noticing the huge quirky smile Veronica had on her lips. 

Veronica took a sip out of her coffee then placed it on his desk, crossing her legs “Well since you asked my dear Juggiekins, are you familiar with the name Smith-Andrews?” Veronica asked, with a very chirpy tone. “Of course, that’s the last name of those two siblings who started up that gym that quickly became a hit, Forbes called them the “Billionaire twins” Or something like that right?” He replied, leaning back on his chair with his right leg crossed across his knee. 

“That is absolutely correct, my dear Juggiekins. This is one of the many reasons why I love you aside from all of your beautiful qualities but that’s besides the point. I was down at Pops talking with Kevin, and he told me that he overheard his step mother talking to his dad and told him that those same twins are coming here to Riverdale for a few months to open up a gym here!” She said, her chirpy tone getting a bit squeaky and loud of how excited she is but Jughead wasn’t really impressed with the news he had just received. “That’s what has you all excited? Really Ronnie?” He asked in a rather boring tone, sitting up straight so he could grab his cup of coffee but before he could, his attention was averted back to her when she replied to his question. “Uh no, I’m excited because we are finally getting a gym that’s worth going too, a gym where we can work out together and not having to worry about getting robbed or being watched and I’m also excited because I managed to pull some strings and get us an exclusive interview with them both, we get to meet them Jug. This is a huge opportunity for us and for The Register” She answered defensively, feeling a bit offended that her boyfriend isn’t excited about the news she just gave him. 

Jughead leaned towards his desk, putting his elbows up on it and rubbed his face with both hands, hating the fact that his girlfriend took the liberty to do something like this without his knowledge and honestly he wasn’t really getting the reason why she’s even excited about interviewing a set of twins who charge way too much for a gym membership “Really Veronica? And why the hell would I want to do that? Don’t you get that if they come here, bigger chains will begin to follow and our small town will no longer be that! A small town.” He roared to her, sighing as he grabbed his cup of coffee and took a drink out of it. Veronica simply scoffed at his response and rolled her eyes at him, not believing how those words just came out of his mouth but honestly what did she expect from her brooding boyfriend who by the way hated change. “You can’t be serious Jughead, people in this town need people like them to come here, to give them opportunities-” Veronica began but was interrupted by Jughead who had let out a scoff “Opportunities? How the hell are they going to be bringing in opportunities for the people here? “ He growled out through gritted teeth. 

“Oh my god, if only you take your head out of your ass and actually listen to what I’m trying to tell you Jughead!” The Raven haired beauty yelled out to her boyfriend, getting up from her chair. The anger literally radiating out of her body. “By them coming here and opening up that gym, they’ll be giving the town of Riverdale opportunities to have jobs, and from what I heard they are planning to build the gym from the ground up and from what they told me they have already spoken to your father and hired him.” And with that sentence alone, Jughead softened his expression and began feeling like a complete dick for not listening to her, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh of defeat and running his hands through his hair then muttered an ‘I’m sorry to her’ but Veronica was going to make sure he meant it and by that she’d make sure he showed to that interview with her by his side but little did she know that this was the beginning of the end to her relationship with him, since there was a storm headed their way. 

A few days later, Jughead was standing near his truck smoking a cigarette as he waited for either Veronica or the famous twins that everyone in Riverdale can’t seem to shut up about but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little bit curious about them but his thoughts were cut short when he heard a very femine voice coming from behind him causing him to turn around. “Sorry I didn’t-” But Jughead immediately shut his mouth when he saw the blonde woman standing in front of him, not believing someone so beautiful actually existed and for a few moments, Jughead had forgotten all about Veronica. 

“Sir, are you okay?” She then asked, snapping Jughead out of his daze. He shook his head as if he was trying to make sure he was actually looking at her and when he realized that she was real and not some figment of his imagination, he cleared his throat and instantly feeling himself get hot and red in the face earning him a giggle from the mysterious woman “I’m sorry you just caught me off guard” He finally said, not believing he actually managed to form a coherent sentence to her. “It’s alright, It’s actually my fault for startling you like that.” She replied instantly, pushing a strand of her beautiful blonde hair behind her ear. Jughead gulped and ran a hand through his dark lock trying his best not to check her out but it was difficult especially when she was wearing a very short sundress that hugged her curves beautifully. 

“Oh I don’t know about being startled” He laughed out, throwing the butt of his cigarette on the ground and stepping on it “I’m Jughead Jones by the way” He then said, putting out a hand for her to grab and shake, which she does in an instant. “Oh great, you’re the guy who is going to be interviewing me and my brother. We’ve been waiting for you. Come on, follow me” She then said. 

“Wait, you’re one of the Smith-Andrews twins?” He asked completely dumbfounded and in shock. Once again feeling like a complete dick for acting the way he did the other day. The blonde turned her attention back to him and nodded her head yes, biting her lip. Jughead tried his best not to groan at the sight of the beautiful moment and mentally cursing for being even more irresistible than she already is. “Wow, you’re not exactly what I was expecting” He confessed once again mentally curing only this time he was doing it to himself. “Oh yeah and what exactly were you expecting?” She then asked, raising an eyebrow and giving him a flirty smile walking closer to him, swaying her hips. He gulped rather loudly but sighed in relief when she stopped but she was still close enough to feel her body heat and smell her beautiful scent that was radiating off of her but before he could reply to her they were interrupted by another voice coming from behind the sexy blonde who will no doubt continue to haunt Jughead in his sleep and maybe while he’s awake as well. 

“Betty, what’s been taking you so long? Remember we have that interview soon.” A masculine voice said as he came into view, Jughead immediately knew that this was the other twin. Now he fit everything Jughead had pictured a few days prior and honestly he didn’t understand how they were even twins, they looked nothing alike, ‘Thank god’ He thought.

“Oh Arch, I simply got distracted” She replied to her brother, biting her lip once again as she looked over towards him, scanning his body then licked his lips as soon as her eyes connected with his causing his cock to react way too quickly. Archie rolled his eyes as he saw the way his sister looked at the guy, which he instantly knew was about to become her new boy toy. “Well we have to get going, we have to meet up with the guy who is going to be interviewing us, his girlfriend is already here.” And with the mention of Veronica, both Betty and Jughead widened their eyes in shock “Oh, uhm well this is the guy who is supposed to be interviewing us.” Betty said, pointing towards Jughead in a rather disappointing tone. “Oh well, follow us, we have a temporary office set up on the other side.” Archie simply said trying his best to ease off the tension. With a simple nod, they all began walking, not one word spoken the whole way there. 

As soon as they arrived to the office that Archie had mentioned and the door flew open, Jughead’s eyes immediately landed on Veronica who was on her phone. 

“Hey, I found them” Archie then said breaking the silence that was being held between them causing Veronica to look up from her phone and instantly smiled at the three of them, once again the excitement seen in her face, only this time Jughead shared the same excitement since there was a whole new reason why he wanted the Smith- Andrews twins here in Riverdale and it had nothing to do with the brother, only with the sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead can't seem to care that Veronica, his girlfriend is in the same room as him and the new blonde beauty he just met.

**Chapter 2**

Jughead walked inside the small temporary office, silence still filing the room until Archie broke it “Found them” He said in a casual tone making Jughead look up and see his girlfriend already looking towards them, standing up and placing her phone in her bag as she watches them walk towards where she is but as soon as her eyes land on the same blonde who caught his attention or more like still has it, she smiles wide and walks the rest of the way towards them. 

“Hi, I’m Veronica Lodge and I just wanted to tell you that it’s a great honor to meet you” Veronica said in an excited tone extending her hand out for Betty to shake, making Jughead feel a bit too annoyed with his girlfriend who hasn’t really done anything but in his eyes she has. 

Betty on the other hand, smiles widely and shakes her hand without any hesitation “It’s lovely to meet you, Veronica. I’m Be-” She begins but was interrupted by the raven haired woman. “Elizabeth Smith-Andrews, Betty for short. I know, I’m a huge fan of the spinning classes you sell online and the books you wrote” She replied, her chirpy tone getting a bit too high pitched and making Jughead fuel in anger for cutting Betty off. “Seriously Veronica? That was rude. You didn’t let finish” He says, causing Veronica to drop her smile and look over at him then at Betty in horror, hoping she didn’t cause a bad first impression on one of the twins she so badly wanted to meet. 

Thankfully, Betty eased the tension by smiling once again looking towards Jughead and placing a hand on his shoulder sending chills down his spine that made him shiver “It’s okay,if anything I’m flattered” She responded, her eyes looking straight into his with a seductive smile on her face that seems to go unnoticed by Veronica, the girlfriend. “I’m truly sorry Betty, I didn’t mean to be or sound rude” Veronica quickly chirps in but Betty and Jughead couldn’t seem to tear their eyes away from each other until Archie cleared his throat finally grasping their attention and in an instant Betty snaps out of her daze and smiles innocently at Veronica, pretending like she doesn’t want her man “It’s okay, really. There’s no need to apologize and honestly I’m glad we’re wanted here” Betty comments, causing Jughead to feel a lot less annoyed with his girlfriend. Immediately Veronica rushes up to the blonde and hugs her. “Oh kay, then” the blonde comments, patting the raven haired woman’s back uncomfortably making her brother laugh which earns him a death glare from her. 

“Okay Ronnie, give her some space” Jughead says, separating the two woman apart. 

“Sorry…..again” Veronica laughs out. 

“It’s fine. Anyways, shall we get started?” Betty asks, gesturing towards the table Veronica was at when they first walked in. “Yes, we shall” They all replied, walking towards the table. Veronica quickly takes her seat since she had already claimed it and without a single doubt in his mind, Jughead follows Betty and pulls out a chair for her, earning him another flirty smile from her one that he returns then heads towards the seat besides her and sits down, leaving Archie to take the seat beside his girlfriend. 

Betty smirks at the thought of having Jughead’s attention despite having his girlfriend there and loves it completely since he has all of hers as well. 

“Okay so before we start I wanted to let you guys know that there is no pressure in answering any of our questions” Veronica begins while taking out Jughead’s laptop out of her bag and sliding it towards him. The twins look up at each other and nod their heads no. “Okay, anything you want to add Juggiekins?” Veronica then asks, looking towards her boyfriend who fights the urge to roll his eyes at the nickname since both Archie and Betty tried their best to muffle their slight laughter at the nickname Veronica insists on calling him. “Actually yeah. Is there any specific topic you both would rather not speak about or comment on?” He asks, his eyes now glued to his laptop as he opens up a word document. Once again both Archie and Betty look at each other and nod their heads no. 

“We’re an open book man, ask whatever it is you want” Archie then says with a smile. 

“Alright then, lets begin” Jughead states “Do you want to go first Ronnie?” 

“Okay. So tell us a bit about yourselves. What was your childhood like? Who raised you? Things like that” She says. Rubbing the bottom of her chin and looking between the two siblings and waiting for their answer. “Uhh…. you can say we had a pretty good childhood, lived in a good neighborhood, a nice house, went to a nice school where I was the captain of the football team and Betty was a cheerleader and ran the newspaper as well. Everything was normal, until our father passed away” Archie said, his tone breaking a bit. Jughead once again felt like a complete douchebag for judging them way too quickly, a few days ago without even really knowing anything about them. “I’m so sorry about that” Veronica said, giving them both an apologetic smile. 

“Anyways, uh after our father died, our mother kind of went off the rails. She became obsessed with the idea of being perfect or more so giving out the perfect image to those around us and pressuring both me and Betty to be perfect and would scold us if we weren’t even sent us to like this rehab for troubled youth, fortunately for us our uncle Frank came back from his tour and took us under his wing buy by then the damage was already done” The red head explained. The room filled with a silence that wasn’t necessarily uncomfortable but it wasn’t quite comfortable either until Archie decided to speak again “Please continue, I’m sorry that things got emotional rather quickly” He said with a slight chuckle. 

“No, it’s alright man. No need to apologize, especially since this is your guys’s story not ours” Jughead replied, looking to his side where Betty was holding her head between her hands and trying her best to refrain from crying after Archie mentioned their father and their past. “Are you okay?” Jughead asked her, catching her attention. She sniffled and looked over at him and simply nodded her head yes and giving him a small smile “I’m fine. Ask the next question” She then said. 

He nodded, then cleared his throat as he began to ask the following question “What inspired you guys to begin the gym?” 

Betty licked her lips and answered his question rather quickly “Well it was really Archie’s idea. Our father dedicated his life to help others in need so Archie decided to do the same, give people a safe haven just like we found ours. I know a gym seems odd to look at as a safe haven but that’s what he envisioned when he started it to give the people especially the teenageers a place they can go where they can feel safe. I wasn’t involved at first until Archie got his girlfriend pregnant and had to step out for a bit, leaving me in charge” 

“It’s thanks to her, that the gym became a huge success” Archie then added “I couldn’t have done it without her” And with those few words, Jughead knew he was a goner for the woman he just met. His lust grew as well as his admiration. The rest of the interview was a success, gathering the necessary information for the article but Jughead knew he needed a reason to see her again and he needed to find it soon since their time was coming to an end. 

“I would really like to thank you both for giving us the opportunity to interview you both, I feel tha by you guys coming here is a big opportunity not just for us but for the whole town and we really appreciate it” Veronica says as she packs up their stuff. 

“Oh anytime” Archie replied with a smile when suddenly his phone began to ring “Sorry, I have to take this” He then said holding up his phone then stepping to the side to tend to his phone call. Veronica simply nodded her head then walked over towards where Jughead was standing and speaking to Betty. She walked up to them but neither of them seemed to notice or probably cared to look towards her so she cleared her throat so she could grab their attention, which she does almost immediately but instantly saw her boyfriend's expression which was filled with annoyance but she decided not to comment on it, at least not in front of Betty. “I just wanted to thank you, I was telling your brother how much it means to both me and my boyfriend for giving us the opportunity to interview for our paper” She said, giving Betty a tight smile. Veronica was always one to defend what was hers and it was clear to her that Betty found Jughead attractive but she needed to know her place but one thing Veronica wasn’t prepared for, was that Betty wasn’t the one to mess with. 

“Oh it’s no problem att,your boyfriend was incredible and really made me feel comfortable.” Betty replied, her hand making itself up to Jughead’s arm and giving it a squeeze. Jughead connects his eyes with hers and smiles at her without realizing that subconsciously, his other hand was already holding onto her hand that was gently squeezing his arms and held on it. Veronica watched the scene unfold and was way too shocked to say anything about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me what you all think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead makes a decision

**Chapter 3**

She wanted him, she wanted him bad and she knew for a fact that he wanted her too. The way he looked at her and the way he held onto her hand with his girlfriend standing right in front of them only proved it to her. Their eyes stay connected for a few more seconds until Veronica clears her throat, snapping them out of their sexual daze. They immediately dropped their hands and looked towards where the raven haired woman was standing, her arms crossed and her eyes furrowed, her expression filled with pure disbelief. "What?" Jughead then asks clearly annoyed with the woman who is supposed to be his girlfriend. Veronica didn't really get the chance to say a word since Archie walked up to them since he had finally finished with his phone call.

"Hey, sorry to cut this short but me and Betty have to get going" He said, his eyes still glued down to his phone.

"Is everything alright Arch?" Betty asks, noticing the distress coming from her brother. Archie looks up at her and gives her a small smile placing his phone inside of his pocket "Uh yeah, everything is fine. It's just that Katy arrived earlier than expected and needs me to pick her and Bella up" He replied to her and suddenly Betty understands why her brother had that look on his face despite the smile he had on his lips. "Well then since you both have to leave me and Juggiekins here will get out of your way" Veronica quickly chips in, her hand quickly wrapping itself around his arm but almost immediately, Jughead simply looks down at the contact and rolls his eyes then wiggles himself out of her grasp, infuriating Veronica even more than she already was. Thankfully, Betty didn't see what happened since she was currently bending down as she wrote something on a piece of paper.

"Whatever, I'll see you outside," Veronica said, grabbing her stuff and heading towards the door. "I'll walk you out" Archie then said, walking behind Veronica. As soon as the door closed, Betty stood up straight, ripping the small piece of paper she had written on and handed it to Jughead. He furrowed his eyebrows but took the paper anyways and looked at what she had written on it, smirking at the realization that she had given him her number 'I'll be looking forward to hearing from" Is all she says, walking up to him and placing a kiss near the corner of his lips then turned around and walked out the same door, her brother and his girlfriend had just walked out of a few moments prior. He carefully grazed over the skin she had kissed and smirked once again, feeling like a honry teenager who had been touched for the first time. He took his phone out and began creating Betty's contact, discarding the small piece of paper that she had given him inside of the trash can and headed out.

He was a bit disappointed to see that Veronica was the only one standing outside waiting for him. He began walking towards the direction his truck was parked at when he heard Veronica's voice coming from behind him "Are you serious right now? You're just planning on leaving without discussing what I saw?" She grist out, running up to him and forcing him to look down at her.

"What the hell are you talking about Veronica!?" He yells back, feeling rather annoyed.

Veronica simply scoffs in disbelief once again, nodding her head as she tried her best to find some reasonable explanation as to what she saw but couldn't "You know what, forget it" Is all she says in defeat walking around him and walking towards her car. Jughead simply watched her walk away and shrugged as he went the other direction.

And meanwhile the strained couple were about to driveaway, the Smith-Andrew twins were currently in Archie's car in silence, looking out towards the windshield of course until Archie broke the silence "So, that went well" He said, an unusal grin plastered on his lips looking over towards his sister then back out towards the road. "Indeed it did" Betty replied, now looking out her window as she grazed her bottom lip with her index finger.

"I know what you're doing Betty but you need to understand that he's in a relationship" Archie says, trying his best to knock some sense into his sister. The blonde looked towards him with a scowl and simply shrugged her shoulders as if she hasn't done anything wrong which technically she hasn't but she does intend too. "I don't what you're talking about" She replies, then looking back out of the window, earning her a look of concern from Archie. "You know the ball is in his court so if he shoots his shot with intentions to score then who am I to block him or keep him from that?" She then adds with a smile.

"You're not serious, are you? Betty, I don't want you getting hurt so please think about this" He responds.

"Mmm, that's where you're wrong brother, the only person who will end up getting hurt is that Veronica girl, not me" With a smirk and a tone filled with confidence. A confidence that is well placed.

Throughout the rest of the afternoon, both Veronica and Jughead worked in silence. No intentions to engage in conversation since neither of them are willing to admit they were wrong since in their eyes they didn't do anything. Veronica felt like he was flirting with the blonde so they could get more of an inside scoop but she still found it disrespectful, having no clue about what his intentions really were. Meanwhile, Jughead didn't care to think about Veronica and much less apologize to her since all he could think about was her and thinking about the right moment to text her or maybe even call her. He continued typing away as he thought about how to start a conversation with her when suddenly he saw Veronica coming into his side view, standing besides his chair with her arms crossed across her chest shooting him a glare. "What!?" He snaps defensively pushing his chair backwards and quickly standing up.

"What do you mean what!? Why are you acting as if you did nothing wrong?" Veronica yells back, tears beginning to drop down from her eyes from how angry she is. Jughead simply scoffs at her questions rubbing his face down with one hand while the other rested inside of his jean pocket. "Well I didn't. So I don't know what you want me to say" He responds, despite knowing exactly what she is referring too but he just can't bring himself to care beginning to wonder when he became this person.

Veronica stares over at her boyfriend, sniffling and wiping the tears off her face feeling almost defeated and beginning to find this conversation pointless once again. "You were flirting with her and I was literally standing right there in front of you guys" She mumbles, pushing her hair back.

Jughead nods his head with a smirk on his face "You don't even know what you're talking about Veronica but I'm not going to stand here and let you accuse me of something that I didn't do. I mean what kind of guy do you think I am huh? If you don't trust me then what the hell is the point to continue on with this relationship" He responds. His smirk now gone and almost immediately Veronica felt her stomach drop. "You don't mean that." She says, trying to walk up towards him but he simply backs away from her making her stop in her tracks.

"Maybe I do." Jughead replies. Not feeling an ounce of remorse. Veronica begins to crumble and feels like she doesn't have the energy to continue on with this conversation so she simply turns around and walks out without saying another word. Jughead feels like he should go after her but instead he grabs his phone and quickly looks for Betty's contact. Debating whether he should or he shouldn't then suddenly in an impulse he presses the message icon on her contact and begins typing and once he was done, he pressed send without a single doubt in his mind.

He waited for what felt like forever then suddenly his phone vibrated, he quickly opened up the message notification and instantly felt his heart flutter when he seen the words that he saw on his screen.

**_Pick me up at 6 handsome. ;)_ **

**_Sent: 4:56Pm_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have wattpad, if you all want to check that out @NessieOrduno. I have more stories published on there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Veronica was hurting. She was trying to come to terms that her relationship may have ended today but she couldn't. She didn't want to face the reality that Jughead may have given up on their relationship as if it were nothing, as if she meant nothing to him. Veronica sat there in silence, sniffling here and there and wiping tears away from her face.

"Hey Veronica, I came as quickly as I could" The raven haired woman heard footsteps approaching the booth she was currently sitting at. She looked up and saw none other than Cheryl Blossom, one of her best friends. The red headed woman widened her eyes when she saw her friend had been crying and quickly sat in the booth across from her and grabbed onto her hand giving it a gentle squeeze "What happened, sweetheart?" She then asked. Veronica pulled her bottom lip between her lips as she tried to keep it from trembling as she recalled the fight she just had with her boyfriend, who could now be her ex-boyfriend. "Me and Jughead....." She started but then paused, wiping away a few tears away from her face. Looking towards the side then back over at her friend.

"You and Jughead, what? Veronica" Cheryl asks giving Veronica a sympathetic look.

Veronica let out a breath, trying her best to muster up the courage to spit out the words but she soon realizes that she can't, making Cheryl a bit impatient "Veronica? What happened?" She asked once again, hoping this time Veronica answers which she does after a moment of silence "We may have broken up" Is all Veronica was able to say since she breaks down entirely, leaving Cheryl even more confused as to what she meant by that. She knows what the statement means but what happened? What caused the break up? Are they even really broken up for her to be this dramatic? Cheryl thinks to herself.

Cheryl furrows her eyebrows in confusion, trying her best not to roll her eyes at Veronica's overly dramatic situation and begins talking "You think? Or you know?" She asks, pulling her hand away from Veronica so she could cross her arms across her chest. The scorned woman once again wipes her tears off her face and once again tries to compose herself enough to tell Cheryl exactly what happened "We interviewed the Smith-Andrews twins today and he was being flirty with her, so I called him out on it when we were leaving but we only ended up fighting so I walked away. When we got to the Register, I thought he'd want to talk about it but instead he simply ignored me. He worked the whole afternoon in pure silence so I decided to make the first move but that only made things worse." Veronica describes. Her eyes filling up with tears once again.

"Veronica, are you sure he was flirting? I mean this is Jughead we're talking about here. He wouldn't hurt you even if he wanted too" Cheryl then says, not believing that Jughead would do such a thing. Veronica scoffs at Cheryl's response "Oh I'm sure Cheryl, you should've seen how he was looking at her. Almost like he wanted to eat her up with his eyes." She says, wiping off her tears once again. "But why do you think you guys broke up? Did you end things?" The red headed beauty asks, her arms now crossed across her chest.

"I didn't but he did, well he didn't say we should break up but he did say ask what the point was in continuing this relationship if I didn't trust him" She replies "I don't even know how it got to that point."

Cheryl softens her expression and gives Veronica sympathetic look uncrossing her arms to once again grab ahold of her friends hand to reassure her that everything will be alright despite not being 100 percent sure And while Veronica was dwelling on the fact that she may be single once again, Jughead was anxiously waiting for Betty in the parking lot of the hotel she was staying at. Looking at himself in his rearview mirror, making sure he looked decent when suddenly his passenger door opened and in came Betty Smith-Andrews, the woman who caused a drift in his relationship, despite the fact that she has been here in Riverdale for less than 24 hours. Jughead looked at her in complete awe, loving the way her body looked in the dress she changed into.

"Wow" He said breathlessly, causing Betty to blush. Biting her lip as she looked up at him, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear "Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself" She replies. Sliding towards him and giving his cheek a kiss, now this time it was his turn to blush.

"So..." Betty begins, letting out a breath as she gets comfortable in the passenger seat. He looks over at her and waits for her to finish her sentence or her question "Where are you planning on taking me?"

Jughead smirks over at her, turning on the engine once again and begins driving "It's a surprise" He answers, earning him a grin.

"Mmm I like surprises" She replies. Placing her hand on his thigh, running it up and down making his cock hard rather quickly. He gulps as he looks out the window and continues driving towards the place he wants to show her. Throughout the whole car ride, Jughead and Betty couldn't stop laughing loving the fact at how easy it is to engage with one another, feeling like they have known each other their whole lives.

"So we've been driving for a while now.." Betty states.

Jughead turns to look at her with a smile then back over towards the road "Yeah, so ?" He replied in an instant. Once again looking over at her. "Well I'm curious as to where you're taking me? You're not planning on killing me are you?" Betty asked, in a playful tone that matches her expression causing Jughead to burst out laughing at her question.

"What! Of course not, you're too beautiful to kill" He says without thinking and once he caught himself, he stilled and looked over at her but relaxed when he saw her blushing and already staring back at him, silence overtaking their environment. A few moments later, Jughead parked to the side, turning off the engine and let out a sigh "I never showed this place to anyone" He muttered, running a hand down his face, making Betty curious as to what this place is and why he hadn't brought anyone before her. "And why not?" She decided to ask, her eyebrows furrowed together. He let out another sigh, looking over at her "Because this place is special to me and I feel like no one would understand, that is until I met you a few hours ago" He responded, getting out of the truck and walking towards the passenger side to open the door for her and helping her get out. She smiled up at him once her feet the reached ground, walking a few steps forwards and hearing him close the door.

He walked up besides her and held out his hand which she quickly grabbed onto and began walking. "When I was a little boy, my mom would always bring me out here to think or have picnics. It was always just me, her and my little sister Jellybean since my dad was always drunk back then" Betty looked at him in pure shock, wanting nothing more than to hug him "Lets just say my dad wasn't always father of the year material so this place became my safe haven just like you when your Uncle Frank took you in" Jughead stopped in his tracks turning around so he can be facing her "Betty, a few days ago I thought you were some snobby and arrogant rich woman who only thought about money but when I heard your story I couldn't help but feel like a complete asshole."

Betty smirked at his confession looking over at the field of flowers which were beautiful, loving the nature scene even more. "You have nothing to worry about Jughead." She said to him, her hands cupping his face and forcing him to look into her eyes.

He once again sighed looking into her eyes then down at her lips and then back up to her eyes. Licking his lips at the thought of kissing her "But I do Betty, I want to apologize for judging you before I even met you, I me-" But before he could finish, Betty cut him off by connecting her lips with his. A kiss that started out soft and slow quickly turned into a heated and hungry make out sessions. His hands trembling as they wrapped themselves around her waist, Jughead tried his best not to let his mind wander since all he wanted to do was enjoy the kiss he was currently sharing with the beautiful blonde whom he just met but feels like he's known her forever. He also tried his best to ignore the beautiful feeling he felt inside of him once their lips had connected, a feeling he never felt not even with Veronica, who he has shared the last six years with. Betty wrapped one hand around his neck while the other ran up to his head, running in through his beautiful dark locks, pressing her chest closer to his, making him groan between their kiss once he felt her luscious tits squeezing against him.

Before he knew it, they were both on lying on the green grass, surrounded by the beautiful purple flowers that grew only in that field they were currently in, their make out session yet to finish. "Kiss me, Jug. Don't hold back" Betty whispered through their kiss, in a breathless tone and eager to reconnect their lips. His hands running up and down her sides then suddenly his courage was found and quickly ran them all the way down to the hem of her dress, slowly running them up her bare thighs, His eyes suddenly opening so he could look into hers, his hands stopping when they reached her panties.

Betty looked at him, once again pulling away to stare up at him as he tried to contain his breathing but failed to do so since his heart was racing at the current situation he was in. Betty licked her lips and smiled "What are you waiting for?" She asked and that was all the confirmation, Jughead needed quickly pulling her panties down her legs in a quick motion, feeling like he was about to combust in pure joy while her hands quickly worked to undo his belt. Once he had her panties down her legs, Jughead helped her with his jeans and quickly dragged them down his ass to free his cock which sprung free, already hard.

He hovered over her and once again connected their lips without another thought, settling comfortable between her thighs and sliding into her, a groan escaping his lips once he felt how tight she was. "Fucking shit, you're tight" He said in a breathless tone, beginning to thrust in and out of her. Forgetting completely about everything and everyone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> A/N: Oh boy, so here we have it. Jughead decided to give in to his desires for Betty but will his lust for her disappear now that he's been with her? Or will it intensify? Do you think he's going to tell Veronica? What do you all think?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Veronica find out about Betty and Jughead? 
> 
> or
> 
> Will Jughead tell her the truth? 
> 
> Who will he choose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may not like Jughead and Betty? Maybe? Or Maybe you will....who knows?

Veronica was currently pacing back and forth, looking over at the clock trying her best to remain calm. "Get a grip Veronica, he's probably at the Wyrm with Sweet Pea" She mutters to herself, biting the nail of her thumb. She continued her pacing for a few more minutes when suddenly she heard the door knob turning meaning Jughead was home.

"Oh, you're still up" He says, closing the door behind him. Then began walking past her and straight into their shared room leaving Veronica speechless. It takes her a few moments to process what just happened until she managed to move her feet and follow him into their bedroom where he was already pulling out some clothes, making her furrow her eyebrows at him and began wondering what the hell he was doing.

"Where were you?" She said, trying to make her voice sound strong but failed incredibly since it came out broken, just like her heart. Jughead simply sighed, standing up from the bended position he was in and turned around to look at her, his facial expression looking like he's annoyed with her. "Why does it matter?" He replies. She scoffs in disbelief turning to look at the clock she had placed on her bedside table then back at him "Uh maybe because it's three in the morning" She answers back extending her arm out to point towards the clock.

Jughead looked at her with a bored expression before shrugging her shoulders making Veronica almost lose her shit at how calm and collected he seems right now, almost as if he didn't care one bit about her. "We're done Veronica, I made that clear when we were still at the Register" He then says, turning around giving her his back. Veronica clenched her fists together and out of pure rage, she power walked up from behind him and shoved him forward making Jughead slam into the dresser where he was taking his clothes out of. "What the hell is your fucking problem!" He growls out, quickly turning around to face her, his expression going from bored to angry in less than a second.

"Seriously! You're seriously asking me that question?" She replies, tears now running down her cheeks. Jughead simply looks at her with anger boling in his eyes, trying his best to calm down. "You treated me like shit all day, you flirted with some chick we barely know, ignored me, and on top of that you come home at 3 in the morning without even sending me a goddamn message. You don't think I have a reason to be angry with you!?" She growls out to him, completely forgetting the fact that Jughead basically confirmed their break up a few moments ago.

Jughead rolled his eyes, running a hand down his face. He knows he's being unreasonable and that he probably should apologize but not right now, when he's filled with pure anger and all he wants is to get the hell out of here and return to the hotel with Betty since that's where he's been ever since they came back from the field. "And besides where the hell have you been?" She then asks, breaking him out of thought and before she gives him the chance to respond to anything she's said.

Jughead took a step back, licking his lips and trying not to smirk at the memory of him and Betty naked in bed. "I don't owe you anything anymore Veronica, we're through, remember?" He then says. Turning around once again to clear out his drawers. Veronica sniffled when she came to the realization of where he's been, she didn't need to be a genius to know where he's been and though she knew that there was a possibility that her heart may break depending on the answer, she knew she had to ask. "Were you with her?" She asked, watching him as he stood up once again, closing the drawer then walking over to the bed where he had put the luggage, placing the clothes he had taken out inside of it.

"You sure you want the answer to that?" He asks, his back still facing her.

"Obviously or I wouldn't have asked" She replied wiping a tear off her face.

And without another passing second, she heard him say the one word that would break her "Yes" He replies.

Yes.

Yes.

YES.

He was with her, this whole time he was accompanying another woman while she was bawling her eyes out and trying her best to keep her thoughts from running wild when this whole time she'd been right. Tears continued to fall down her cheeks and this time she didn't even bother to wipe them away, she let them run its course since she no longer had the energy to make them disappear, she was too broken to do so. She stood there looking over at him, not wanting to believe that the same man that she was looking at was the same one who made her fall in love with him, the same one who had promised all those years ago to never break her heart was the same one who had just confessed to her to doing just that. He betrayed her. He broke her and he doesn't seem to care.

Jughead turns around and resumes to pack all of his stuff, the silence filling the room and though he knows he should be feeling guilty and remorseful, he doesn't.

"Did you sleep with her?" Veronica says, breaking the silence. Once again the one syllable word comes out of his mouth breaking her even more.

"Yes" He replies once again, not bothering to turn around to look at her.

"How could you do this to me!? And with someone you barely know!?" She yells out to him, once again power walking over to him and pushing him causing him to quickly turn around and grabbed her by the wrist and shoving her away lightly but Veronica wasn't giving up the fight not after all the pain he's caused her in that past 24 hours of her life. Wanting nothing more than to yell at him for breaking her, for throwing away six years of their life together for some girl he barely met.

"Quit it Veronica, we weren't together when it happened alright! And besides look at the time, what the hell did you think I was doing with her? Playing scrabble?" He responds, making her feel disgusted with him, he was technically right about the fact of them being over but that didn't change the fact that she wasn't sure. Doesn't change the fact that, it took him less than a few hours to jump into bed with somebody else. Jughead grabbed the luggage and zipped it up, holding it in his hand and began to walk towards the door, not even bothering to apologize to Veronica, the woman who he had broken completely.

"I regret ever setting up this damn interview" She spits out in agony.

Jughead smirks, a few days ago he would have agreed but now.....now he doesn't. "Yeah, well I don't" He simply says before walking out, leaving a completely broken Veronica and heading back to the woman who he's vowed to never let go, the woman who ignited the fire within him. Betty had been so scared that he'd choose Veronica and that she was simply an adventure to him, I mean they just met and she had already slept with him but he reassured her that that was the last thing he'd do since he knew he had found his soulmate, it's odd to say since they met not even 24 hours ago but something in his heart told him that he couldn't let the blonde go and so he wasn't. .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops?


End file.
